Forum:I am a lucky hunter...
!One fine day of skag hunting and bandit mauling is passing by when i'm interrupted by my quite ignorant "friend" named bugboy...He invites me to his party with 2 other people. So like any other civilised person i accepted. He then dropped the 2 best weapons i have EVER laid eyes on...even on this site i have ceased to search for this incredible duo of impending death. lvl61 ZZ shredder bessie(off topic)with 1598x3dam. and 500%crit hit dam. Even the most skilled of vault hunters would double or triple-take the stats on this weapon'''...And then the lvl58 bloody unforgiven... Being a hunter, I stared down this awesome revolver that was alien to the weapons i have since skilled in. 700x7 dam. w 4.3x scope and a devilish long blade with 300%melee dam. Checking several times the leveling on this weapon, it seemed too good to be lvl 58... But with my pronish short time and tight schedule, i was unable to buy the dlc's. So deeply sullened but fiery eager i am still waiting for a shipment of micropoints...to walmart. JCEHunter talk 02:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :But afterwards, I found out that the weps were modded from >>John Shea<< JCEHunter talk They're good, but unfortunately modded--John Shea 02:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yup, both modded junk. The only sniper that does multiple shots is the Skullmasher(x6), and the x7 and 300% melee damage are both accessories and therefore cannot be on the same weapon. LoZ4Ever 03:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention the only legitimate gun that can have 300% melle damage is the Hyperion Reaper...--John Shea 03:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Def modded. Bessie only shoots one projectile, and the highest Damage per shot an unforgiven can do at level 58 is 7x458, and that's with mag5. (the 2-shot one) Still cool, though, and at least you could prob fool some newbie online. ....mind duping? (L3377MA573R) Sigh, I hate it when people do this to inexperienced players. It passes on the, "Look everyone, I found a legit, (broken, very obvious, modded gun), from Craw(Modder who drops it in Craw piles), or my "friend" who said they got it from Crawmerax! It can kill anything no matter what in one shot! Also this badass "legit" Rose Omega, which prevents me from dying! I love it!"...Okay I got to ask for those who have these God forsaken weapons. What's your reason for using these mods from hell anyway? A shield that prevents you from dying. Wait, since when did money become so useful again? No. Is there some invisible record showing how many times you died and you're trying to be number one on the invisible rank board? GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!!! XD (Yoshi-TheOreo) This annoys me as well both my brother and I play borderlands and we both have lv61 characters (Me a soilder and him a hunter) we disagree on modding. I like my games difficult and I feel even though I have a capped charecter pandora still has some suprises and I want to face them legitametly. He recently discovered modding and what he has done is just wrong. He packs stock weapons which do 5000x5 often with both high fire rates and accuraccy (one of the guns he packs is so overpowered that if you shoot a barrel instead of exploding it dissapeers. He also uses an inpenatrable omega which has capacity in the 2 million and instant recharge after 5 seconds. I don't get how that is fun. And the worst is he begs to mod my charecter and tries to bribe me with an S&S Serpens and Maliwan Rhino. I will be strong and will not be tempted. In all honesty a little modding really doesn't take much away from the game. Well, I mean stock guns are lame, but it's obvious that it makes the game boring the second you hit an enemy with one. It's kinda like playing with no-clip on. But I don't mean stock guns. Constructs can really take a lot of frustration out of the game, especially if you're playing through again with a new character. Cuts the farming out so you spend your time shooting baddies and leveling up, finishing quests and challenges - actually playing the game. I mean, it's not Harvest Moon. A lot of people are purists about modding. Frankly I'm half convinced Mennonites are a big Borderlands demographic, with the love of unassisted farming around here.. lol But seriously, it's not a competitive game - it's co-operative. Yeah, there's duels and stuff, but the co-op is what makes this game so sweet. I don't see the harm in tossing together a nice construct at level 25 and working your way towards it. Gives you a little perk to look forward to through the slow early leveling. And in case anybody was going to suggest it, boosting is pointless. You might as well just mod your level if you're going to do that. Well, unless you're bored and enjoy killing significantly stronger baddies with no backup - although I don't really think it counts as boosting once you don't care about the other character. I guess the gist of what I'm saying here is video games can suck up a lot of your life. Stock guns suck up the actual challenge. Constructs are a nice balance - no screwing around for 8 hours farming just to end up with a heap of equalizers, you have time for nice things like sunlight, and despite your constructs' efficiency, badasses still take a little extra attention and the game is still plenty of fun. Maybe even more so, if you're not into the perpetual farming scene.. WhackyGordon 09:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't go deleting a ton of posts trying to make yourself look better. -- MeMadeIt 18:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The only time I ever used modded equipment was when I jumped into a level 50's game after beating the game for the first time, as a soldier. After getting my ass handed to me over and over again, he dropped a Rose IronClad Shield and "Stock" Combat Rifle, allowing me to fight alongside him. I had some fun shenanigans, like beating a playthrough 2.5 Sledge using only melee attacks, and I surprised some people in Duels. (Trespass easily counters modded shields, though) Yeah, it got boring after a while, but it was still fun. I have since started a Hunter and I'm at level 56. I've done everything legit (except for the time limit glitch in Knoxx's Armory) and have still had a blast playing it. Overall, Borderlands is a game that isn't very fun to get destroyed repeatedly in, and modded items are a great way to fool around or give an underleveled character a much needed boost, but making a legit level 61 character is extremely satisfying. Mods have a place in the community, and since Borderlands isn't a competitive game, I think Gearbox should focus more on fixing bugs (including ones that their overzealous anti-mod methods actually created) and dlc than trying to banish the modding community.(L3377MA573R) Well, it is their right to ban modded weapons if they want to, but that will take too much work and it will be pointless. Example, patch 1.3, failed to block mods, but managed to block Gearbox's own creations, the Loyalty Class Mods! It's a basic computer science concept, with each new program, there will be those willing to find a way to hack through it. Those things are fucking badass though! They turn my Hunter's purple Hyperion sniper rifle that is 1034 into a lethal weapon against Crawmerax, two shots alone. In a way, everyone is to blame for the mod patch for fucking that up. For legit players, bitching to Gearbox to block mods instead of finding people to play with and kick modders out of your room. For modders, for entering legit players' rooms and blowing everything to bits, challenging low level people and acting like badasses, as well as freezing up people's rooms with fast fire rated weapons that lag like hell. Finally, Gearbox, for not checking your own program for errors that will fuck your own shit up. (Yoshi-TheOreo) JCEHunter, two things. First of all, get your sig preferences right before spamming three lines of sig code every which way. Second of all, Don't go deleting a ton of posts trying to make yourself look better. -- MeMadeIt 18:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) -- Nagamarky 07:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC)